


Hajime Hinata x Reader

by mysticalllcrab



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalllcrab/pseuds/mysticalllcrab
Summary: Collection of one-shots
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Hajime Hinata x Reader

After leaving the funhouse, I was walking back to my cottage with Hajime. Another death, another trial, another execution, the same thing, over and over again. I looked around at the cottages, with the few of us left. Hajime stood watching Souda enter his cottage, he was the last one standing outside other than me and Hajime. "y/n, this might be worthless, but I just wanted to let you know that I don't know if I can handle another death, especially if it is you." "I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can promise you anything, I'm almost done." He wrapped his arms around me, I stood there frozen. 

"Will both of you please shut the hell up and let us sleep." I turned my head around and saw Nagito standing outside his cottage, looking unamused. "Everyone can hear you. These walls are _not_ soundproof." "This is a private conversation." Hajime gave him a glare, not moving anything but his head. 

_Cut to later_

"Genuinely, Hajime I don't know if I can handle this anymore." He held me tight quitely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is probably really bad HFSKDJFH


End file.
